1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of cameras and in particular to a camera system with a square profile camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users, such as sportspersons and outdoor enthusiasts, record high-intensity activities, such as snowboarding, surfing, biking, and stock car racing, with digital cameras. Users capture video and images of these activities on digital cameras secured within camera housings, which protect the camera, hold the camera steady in operation, and allow for hands-free operation of the camera. Furthermore, camera housings protect the camera from physical and environmental damage. Camera housings are typically affixed to another object via camera mounts during use, including bodywear (such as helmets), sporting equipment (such as surfboards), and vehicles (such as motorcycles). However, limited camera housing options make camera housings that can accommodate a wide variety of camera positions and orientations attractive to potential users. Furthermore, a camera housing that can easily secure and release a camera can beneficially improve a user's experience with the camera.